


Be my Valentine (part 1 of 2)

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [66]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frivolous Miracles, Ineffable Husbands Week, Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Other, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: They both have plans. They're kind of bad at communicating them- until they're not.Part 2
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198
Kudos: 25
Collections: 666 Ineffable Husbands





	Be my Valentine (part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-02-13  
> Part 66!!! I can't fucking believe it!!!
> 
> Written for the [Ineffable Husbands Week 2020](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/190593899630)!
> 
> I'm fairly certain I've never written something about valentine's day before in this series?? If I did and there are contradictions now let me know, I'll just pull this one from the series to leave as a standalone xD

Valentine's day is coming up!

While all over London- all over the world, in fact- couples are already discussing the _should we or should we not celebrate it, are we giving gifts or just doing something together,_ Crowley and Aziraphale didn't really talk about celebrating it at all.

Aziraphale knows that the popular modern style of the holiday with many pinks and hearts isn't really Crowley style, so he guesses that it probably isn't their favorite holiday, either. He doesn't want to push the demon into doing something they don't want to do- they've had enough of that for a lifetime.

On the other hand, it is always very nice to do something for Crowley, show them that they deserve it... And not doing anything on the day most everyone else does something for or with their significant other just seems wrong.

In the end, Aziraphale figures that he can just do something nice without telling the demon what it is about.

How about going to a restaurant- the Ritz, it's fancy enough to fit to the special day, and it is somewhere they've been to before, so Crowley won't think something's up. Plus, it's filled with all kinds of dressed up people on dates on a normal day, so it probably won't be too different on valentine's.

Crowley, meanwhile, makes plans of their own.

They don't talk to Aziraphale about them, either- they don't know whether the angel arrived in this century enough to notice the meaning of holiday, he definitely hasn't said anything about it...

Whatever, a little forced learning by doing never hurt nobody, right?

Crowley themselves likes valentine's day. First because of the consumerism, second because of the way relationships tend to be destroyed on the very day of love, of course. They are a demon after all.

For them and Aziraphale, though, they are willing to do it properly- no crazy capitalistic gifts, no arguments, definitely no public proposals.

Just love. Doing something for their angel.

Deciding to celebrate valentine's day was easy- choosing what exactly to do, not so much. What does the angel like that he doesn't already have? 

Mornings. Aziraphale likes mornings.

Finally, the fourteenth of February comes around. 

The sun is slowly rising. 

Crowley didn't sleep at all the night before- not because they had _that_ much to prepare, but because the other option would have been to get up extra early. And Crowley _hates_ getting up early.

Well, they hate getting u, period, and they especially hate a) alarm clocks and b) getting up without having had a healthy amount of time to wake up naturally. Jumping out of bed the way the angel does even if he did sleep instead of reading all night would leave Crowley all shivery and in a very bad mood.

Thus, no sleep that night. 

They hope Aziraphale didn't notice that something is up- they still sometimes spend the night apart, but it's gotten seldom, in fact the last time Crowley spent a night at Aziraphale's place was weeks ago now. Little time for an immortal, of course, but still- they notice the passing of time, seconds, minutes, days, the same way humans do.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale is getting antsy.

The reservation at the Ritz is for dinner, so there's plenty of time for Crowley to arrive before he has to go and drag them over, but still- he doesn't want to end up having to do this, and Crowley isn't a stranger to sleeping for days, so...

And Crowley didn't go home with him last night, but to their flat instead. 

They haven't done this in weeks, and not in months without an explanation. 

What if Crowley knows that it is valentine's day, suspects what Aziraphale is planning and is avoiding him on purpose? 

Or worse, much worse, what if Aziraphale got it all wrong and the demon really likes the holiday and is now sulking because they think Aziraphale doesn't want to celebrate it with them?

He hopes not...

**Author's Note:**

> This got long and I didn't finish the plot in 666 words, ~~I'll upload part 2 later today or tomorrow on the actual valentine's day :) Leave a comment if you want me to let you know when I post it!~~ I was quick, [it's up now!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697929)
> 
> If it's already valentine's day for you when you read this- happy valentine's day! If you're single, don't let the couples stress you out, if you're in a relationship, don't stress your partner or yourself about having the perfect day! It'll be fine <3


End file.
